The Sentinel
The Sentinel has been sent by Pinzia, an advanced civilization in a faraway galaxy, to establish first contact with the monsters. It is his mission to observe and record their every activity. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview The Sentinel is a very useful monster, as he can do 100% chance of Possessing, or more accurately, "Rebooting", Even if the enemy has Hardened or Bulwark, he has a move that gives him Double Damage and Precision, giving him an unavoidable denial skill that only Artifact or Abomination monsters can dodge. Pros: *Guaranteed Possession move *Decent Trait *AoE Metal Weakness *Amazing offensive option in Execution Overload: a move that gives him Double Damage and three extra turns. It does apply a 3 turn Death Countdown to itself, but can kill all enemies if used correctly. Cons: *High cooldowns on good moves *Bad stats *No damaging AoE moves except for one with pitiful power *''Execution Overload'' applies self Death Countdown, and becomes a suicide button if the enemy has Anticipation *Most moves are generally mediocre Recommend Moveset I'm Watch'n You *Deep Analysis (AoE Corrupted, 26s, 3 CD) *Execution Overload / Precise Mechanism (Execution for Self Double Damage + 3''' Extra Turns + '''3-turn Death Countdown, 31, 4 CD) / (Precise for Self Double-Damage + Precision, 28s, 2 CD) *Surface Destruction (50 Special dmg + Metal Weakness, 28s, 1 CD) *Invasion Drones (AoE 25 Metal dmg, 31s, 2 CD) At the start of the battle, use Deep Analysis in order to Corrupt all enemies. After that, use Surface Destruction, as it deals decent Metal damage and applies Metal Weakness to an enemy. Execution Overload ''gives yourself Double Damage, 3 extra turns, and a 3-turn Death Countdown, meaning after 3 turns you'll lose your Sentinel. But if you don't want that to happen, you can choose ''Precise Mechanism ''over ''Execution Overload, as it gives yourself Double Damage and Precision with no Death counter. Invasion Drones ''is your only AoE damaging move, and can come in handy once you've made all enemies weak to Metal, as Metal Weakness usually lasts for 3 turns. Recommended Runes: '''1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Speed' Counters *Devastator - Due to The Sentinel's low health, mainly Magic attackers should kill it *Zimnyaya, Hackster - To deny The Sentinel and hope he denies his own teammates *Dunn Ra - Mega Taunt counters AoE control moves (best paired with a NER user) *Anticipation monsters like Marquis De Flambe and Narok can counter Sentinel's Execution Overload, as they will have 3 extra turns and kill Sentinel before he can do anything. Book Analysis Mechanical The Sentinel is VERY powerful in this category, as very little monsters can dodge his attacks. He does face some rivalry from Hackster and Mr. Scratch, who are better in this category. Also now that there are more Artifacts, The Sentinel will have some problems with them, but pair him up with a Trait Disable user and you should be fine. *Viability Ranking: S (9/10) *Effectiveness: 9.5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9/10 Metal Metal book is slightly better for The Sentinel. Hackster is still the same for the Artifacts, but at least most of the deniers are gone. The Metal wars are the time to use AOE Magnetization even though most monsters are immune to Magnets, it is better than doing very little damage. * Viability Ranking: S (9/10) * Effectiveness: 9.5/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8.5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8.8/10 TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 8.9/10 Category:Metal monsters Category:Mechanical book Category:Causes Stun Category:Hardened Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Attacker